


Saviour in Treno

by KitaraStrife



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraStrife/pseuds/KitaraStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zidane saves a girl from drowning in the waters of Treno. Better than summary sounds. FIRST LEMON! MaleFemale Original Character Warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour in Treno

**Author's Note:**

> **Saviour in Treno**

**Saviour in Treno**

 _ **SUMMARY:** Zidane saves a girl from drowning in the waters of Treno. Better than summary sounds. FIRST LEMON! MaleFemale Original Character Warning!_

Kit: Okay, everyone. So I promised my best friend, Eevee Nyykole, that I would write her a Zidane lemon for... a very fucking stupid reason. So stupid, I don't even wanna mention it in here!  
Zidane: It can't be any more stupid than Zorn and Thorn.  
Kit: **sniggers** Too right you are, Ziddy. But I'm not still not mentioning it. And since you are NOT Zack Fair of Final Fantasy VII fame, you will not be able to get me to say it. So, BLEH! **sticks tongue out at Zidane**  
Zidane: **shrugs** I wasn't going to try to. Want me to do that disclaimer thing for you?  
Kit: **(O.O)** You sure you wanna do that, Zid?  
Zidane: Sure.  
Kit: Okay. Then be my guest, monkey man.  
Zidane: I'm not a monkey!  
Kit: **points to his tail** Coulda fooled me, man. Especially considering that nice tail-grab-the-pole-in-the-airship-cockpit dodge to avoid Steiner on the Black Mage airship...  
Zidane: That was one time! But whatever. KitaraStrife owns nothing of this fanfic but the plot; she doesn't even truely own Riiko, the OC in this. Final Fantasy 9 and all its characters and other stuff belongs to Square Enix. She does not profit from this piece of writing in any way.  
Kit: Thanks, Zidane. By the way, mind if I pronounce your name "Zidayn" instead of "Zidan" like they do in the original Japanese version of your game?  
Zidane: You're the author here. Besides, when shown on paper in text, my name looks the same so who cares?  
Kit: ... Eevee and I _really_ need to stop introducing you to stuff from our world and stuff that is similar to ours in Cloud, Squall and Tidus's worlds. **XD** Well, hope you all enjoy this story cause I just know it's gonna suck in places. I had the very beginning in mind as well as the ending and what I wanted to do with the lemon in mind, just not how to write the middle or the lemon. Also, thanks has totally got to go out to Tysonkaiexperiment (or Tke; whatever, you should still check out her awesome 87-at this point!-fics!) of FF.net (i call it FFN) for betaing this for me! I really knew I was gonna need help for the lemon, so I contacted her before I got farther than this part to ask for her help and she agreed to assist me. I love you, girl! You totally rock epic amounts of win for betaing this for me!

 _  
**There is a SLIGHT chance of Zidane being OOC, but that's because I haven't played FF9 in forever and I do NOT have a copy of Dissidia, let alone a PSP to play it on, soo... yeah...**   
_

_"words"_ means Person talking in flashback-like sequences; Recaps in later chapters  
"words" means Regular talking  
 _'words'_ means Thinking

* * *

Walking along one of the many walls in Treno, a young blond smirked and murmured happily to himself.(1)

"Man, is Boss ever gonna be happy I got hold of this," he said, looking at the jewel in his hand.(2) "He never did tell me why he wanted it, though. ... Oh well." He pocketed his prize and laced his fingers together behind his head before he walked down some steps.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"OH NO!" someone had shouted, causing the boy to turn around and look back up the stairs, only to see a girl that (from his vantage point) looked about his age fall to the water below. Thinking quickly, he dove into the water and swam towards the girl, grabbing her and swimming to the surface before heading for the docks nearby. Handing the girl up to some people already standing at the docks, he dragged himself up and rung his hair and tail out a little. People were already murmuring, they had been standing at the docks and had seen his quick actions. Zidane, however, was more interested in going over to the girl and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Coughing, the girl looked around disoriented. Finally, her eyes focused on him and she nodded hesitantly.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Did you save me?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah. You're welcome," he told her, flicking his tail behind him.

"Oh, thank you!" exclaimed the girl as she jumped up and nearly tackled him back into the water, a change from the quiet girl she had just been.  
"WHOA!" he cried out, quickly regaining his balance before either of them could hit the water again. Several people chuckled before leaving when they realized she was okay.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, letting go of him with a sheepish blush on her face. Looking around for a minute, she finally brought her eyes to look up at him and he noticed they were an interesting color: pink. "I'm Riiko, by the way. What's your name?"

"Zidane," he replied with a soft smile, taking in her appearance by using his 'legendary' women skills. She had long black hair tied in a low ponytail with some strands hanging down over her shoulders, her bangs housing some brown highlights and ending just above her eyes; a black dress that had a pink bottom and pink lace around the edges, a pink and white corset above that that had black ties down the front. Her stockings were black fishnet and her boots were feminine and brown. Though wet, the look seemed to fit her quite well.(3) "You need me to help you back to your place so you can get changed?"

"Oh, that would be great!" she said happily, only to have her face fall quickly as she remembered something important. "If I didn't live in Dali."

"Oh. Well, do you have a room at the inn?"

"Yeah, but I didn't plan on falling into the water, so I don't really have any other clothes to wear. Though, I _am_ used to getting soaked in my clothes, so I don't mind just walking around in these," Riiko informed him with a cute smile.

Zidane thought she was sort of... weird... to be okay with walking around the Dark City in wet clothes, but he was not the sort to try and change someone's mind unless it drastically endangered their life. Shrugging, he said, "Okay. But only if you're okay with it."

With that, they silently agreed to alter their plan of going to her place to walking around Treno for a little bit. They stopped by the auction house to see what interesting things were up for sale (or for being stolen) and to quietly laugh at some of the people that bought the things. After that, they headed over to the weapons shop to watch unfortunate victims get beaten by the shop keeper's "pet of the month". Eventually, they headed for the local tavern and ordered a drink or two.

"So... where are you from?" Riiko asked Zidane as she sipped her beer; the bartender had looked at her funny when she had ordered it, but she did not care.

"Lindblum," he replied, sipping his own drink. He did not feel the need to tell her that he did not know where he really came from, that Baku had found him wandering around on his own when he was little and took him in. "So what brings you here from Dali?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanting to get away from small town life for a little while; get back to a big city," she said, looking around the room.

"Really? Haven't you lived in Dali your whole life?"

"Oh, no. I was born in Alexandria, but moved to Dali when I was still little," she explained, mentally kicking herself for letting that slip. Would he notice? HAD he noticed? Shit, she was so stupid for saying that! Now he was going to go to Alexandria and tell everyone she was alive! _SHIT!_

"Oh, okay."

After talking some more, (mostly on his side), Zidane realized how late it was getting and said his goodbyes to Riiko and she did likewise. It was not until he was outside and passing a window did he hear the pleas for someone to stop. It only took him a moment to realize that the voice crying out was Riiko's. Quickly dashing back inside, Zidane saw that she was being surrounded and harrassed by several bulky men.

"Come on, sweetie. Why won't you play with us?" one rather ugly man was saying; he looked like the queen of Alexandria on a bad day.

"Because you're ugly and stink," Riiko flat-out replied. "Besides, you're drunk."

"Now a nice girl like you doesn't mean that, doll," said another, sitting down right next to her, trapping her between him and the wall.

"I thought I _said_ no, fugly."

"But we know you don't _mean_ it."

"HEY! She said to leave her alone." Zidane had heard enough and finally spoken up.

"Zidane!" Riiko cried happily, somehow managing to barrel through the drunkards and over to the monkey-tailed boy to hide behind him.

"And just who the hell are you, kid? Some sort of circus freak?"

"Nope. Just a humble thief."

 _'Thief?'_ thought Riiko, staring at him with wide eyes, a mixture of curiosity and wonder in them.

"Which one of you guys wants your butt kicked first?" asked the monkey-tailed boy, pulling out his daggers and looking at all the men who were glaring death upon him.

They all lunged for him a minute later.

****************************SCENE CHANGE!****************************

"WOW! I can't believe you took down all those fugly men so easily!" gushed Riiko as they exited the tavern together. She was almost literally bouncing with the excitement she still felt from watching Zidane easily take down all those drunkards that were twice his size.

"It wasn't that hard, considering they were halfway or more to passing out on their own already," he replied. "Now let's get you to your room at the inn before something else happens and I have to save you again."

"Okay." Riiko was too fascinated by him to do anything but agree, he had never left her sight. As they neared the inn, Riiko got a sudden idea that she realized her mother would have been appalled at if she knew about it even entering her mind. Turning to Zidane she said, "Hey, why don't you spend the night in my room with me. I bet you don't have a place here either, considering you said you're from Lindblum."

"I don't know. That would seem like I'm intruding," he said, knowing full well his argument was weak and did not really care so long as she persisted.

"Oh please? It's the least I can do after you saved me twice tonight!" she begged. _'Though I actually could have saved myself the first time, but who's to complain when a catch like you saves them?'_

"Well... okay. But only because you insisted," Zidane smiled, causing Riiko to smile back as she internally smirked in victory.

****************************SCENE CHANGE!****************************

Opening the door, Riiko said, "It's not much, but it's at least a place to return to and be comfortable while staying here."

"You got a good room," Zidane said. "Sometimes people get ripped off and get a really bad room when they stay at any inn."

"I know. I had a bad room last time." Looking around as she shut the door, Riiko cast her thoughts about in her head, trying to find the right way to ask him what she wanted to as she watched him sit down on the bed.

"So..."

"Want to have sex?"

"Excuse me!" Riiko exclaimed her eyes wide with surprise; he had beaten her to asking about it!

"I guess that's a no."

"Oh, no! No! I mean, yes! I mean—"

"Okay! I get it!" he laughed, patting the spot beside him on the bed invitingly. Blushing like a tomato, Riiko locked the door and walked over to sit beside him. She admired his beautiful blue eyes and allover look as they sat there in silence for a minute or two.

"So, um... What do you—MPH!" she began, only to have him kiss her and stop anything she might have tried to say otherwise. She blinked a few times before closing her eyes and kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. It did not take long for the two to shed each others clothing and to be laying on the bed naked, kissing and feeling each other up. As Zidane's left hand found Riiko's right breast and kneaded it, he could not help but break the heated kiss and say, "Ooh, soft," making her blush even brighter than before and causing him to kiss her again and say that she looked cute.(4)

"You're just saying that," she mumbled, lowering her gaze as she swore she felt her blush creeping down her neck.

Cupping her face in the same hand that had just fondled her breast, Zidane made her look at him. "No, I'm not. You really are cute, Riiko." With that, he kissed her again, cutting off any arguments she could have possibly come up with and slipping his tongue inside her mouth and coaxing hers to play with his.

A few minutes later, he was positioning himself against her entrance, rubbing the head of his dick against the wet folds. Both of them were panting lightly and staring into the other's eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked, receiving a nod and kiss to his nose that made him smile. Pressing his lips to hers, he gently eased in, holding still for her to get adjusted when she whimpered. Waiting a minute, he began to ease the rest of himself inside her, stopping one or two more times for her to adjust before he was seated balls deep inside her. "You okay?"

"Mm-hm. Just a little uncomfortable. You can move, you know," she told him, giving him a cute, timid smile.

Kissing her for what felt like the hundredth time that night, Zidane began to move. He started out slow, listening to his instincts and paying close attention to her reactions to speeds, power of thrusts, angles and the like. When she sighed happily, he knew he had found the right angle. A minute later, she cried out in bliss, letting him know he had found the correct power and when she nearly screamed in ecstasy, he knew he had found the correct speed. Reaching down with his right hand, Zidane rubbed the knub just above where he was pushing in and out of her, causing her to gasp and moan as she writhed against him.

"Ooh... ah... ha... Zi...da...ne, oohhh!"

He kissed her, not wanting anyone to hear them other than for the headboard thumping against the wall and the bed itself squeaking. He tore away from the kiss with a gasp, however, when one of her hands reached down and petted the very base of his tail. Gazing down at her through the haze of lust in his eyes, he saw the mischievous look in hers and gasp out, "Oh no! Don't you—AH-HA!" just as she repeated the action. In retaliation, he moved his right hand from her clitoris to her breasts, kneading them once again and causing her to moan into his mouth as he kissed her yet again, slipping his tongue inside her mouth as he lightly pinched her nipple before rubbing it to hardness. A few minutes later, he released her kiss swollen lips to dip his head lower and suck on one of her breasts, gently nibbling the nipple and causing it to pebble as she gasped rather loudly.

"Oh, Zidane! I'm... I'm coming!" she exclaimed, her eyes rolling. He released her breast to nibble and lick at her neck and collarbone, his hands reaching down to brace her hips as he sped up his thrusts, moaning himself. A minute later, Riiko almost hollered at the top of her lungs but somehow managed to reign her voice in and keep it at a moan as she came, her passage clenching around Zidane and bringing him to the edge and over with a yell of his own, his seed spilling inside her and filling her. They lay panting with him atop her for a minute or two before Zidane managed to muster up the strength to pull himself out of her and roll to the side, reaching down and pulling the blanket up over them, cradling Riiko to him as they both fell asleep.

****************************SCENE CHANGE!****************************

The next day, Riiko awoke alone, not a trace of Zidane anywhere. At least, not that she could see from her position laying upon the bed.

"That figures," she mumbled to herself as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Find a man you want to be with and he leaves the next day. Just wonderful." It was not until she opened her eyes that she noticed something amiss with her belongings: a note. Wrapping the sheat around her, she got up and examined it. Reading it, she smiled.

~*~*FOUR YEARS LATER*~*~

Walking through the crowds in Alexandria, Zidane sighed.

 _'As close as we got, Garnet and I just aren't meant to be,'_ he thought to himself, waving to Ruby as he passed the alley housing her little theatre house. "Wonder where I should go now?" he said aloud. Deciding to actually pay Ruby a visit and watch one of her shows. Walking down the steps, he bumped into another person, not really paying attention to where he was going. "Sorry about that!"

"Oh, no, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

 _'Wait... I know that voice!'_ Looking up, Zidane met strangely pink eyes and a face framed by long black hair with brown highlights in the bangs. The pink eyes widened with recognition.

"Zidane?" the girl breathed.

"Riiko?" he asked, looking her up and down. She seemed to have not changed at all except for a pink-and-black necklace about her neck and pink-jeweled earrings in her ears.

"I knew I'd meet up with you again some day," Riiko said, smiling just as cute as he remembered her doing back in Treno all those years ago.

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Hey, sugar. Are you two just gonna stand in the stairway an block the other cowpoke's ways or are ya gonna move?"

"Sorry, Ruby. We'll move," apologized Zidane, looking to Riiko. "Were you just leaving from a show?"

"Yeah, but if you were just coming to see one, I'll watch another." Turning around, Riiko headed back down the stairs before he could even try to argue with her.

Following her down and to a table, Zidane sat down and repeated his question from just a minute ago.

Reaching into her pocket, Riiko pulled out a folded slip of paper that looked like it had seen many read throughs. "This," she said, handing it over to him. Looking it over, Zidane's eyes widened comically.

"You actually kept this?" he inquired, torn between laughing and smiling in fondness.

"Yep. You promised we'd meet again and I decided to keep it in case I started to lose hope or something," she explained. "Besides, there's something I felt like I should have told you that I didn't back then."

"Really? What is it?"

Looking around the small theatre room, Riiko leaned across the table and whispered in Zidane's ear, "I'm the real princess and heir to the throne of Alexandria."

"That's impossible. Garnet's the queen—"

"No, she's not. She's a look-a-like they found after I had someone inside the castle help me fake my own death to get away from all those rules and regulations and other nonsense a princess has to learn."

"If that's true, then tell me something only the princess of Alexandria would know."

"And how would you know if I was telling the truth if I told you something only the princess of Alexandria would know?"

"Okay, something about Queen Brahne, then."

"My mother used to sprawl all over the bed and leave my father with only a tiny space to sleep in."

"...Dang... You really ARE the true princess, aren't you?"

"I thought I just told you that?"

"Well, then... I just got done dating a queen, and now I'm back down to a princess? My life just seems to revolve around royalty lately," Zidane smirked, earning himself a punch in the arm from the girl who had just confessed to being the true Prince–er, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII. "I thought you were supposed to be royalty?"

"Didn't Garnet fight with you against some threat to the planet two years ago?"

"How would you know about that?"

"The person who helped me fake my own death is still in service at the castle and keeps in contact with me regularly."

"And who would that be?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, thief," she said teasingly, smirking at him as the play began.

* * *

1\. Originally I had described Zidane's outfit here, but it was just too much of a hassle and probably would've confused some people, so I took it out. For those that want to know what I originally put for a description of his outfit, I decided to put it in this chapter note:  
 _He was dressed in a white sleeveless and form-fitting top with a sleeveless dark teal vest that showed off the white undershirt; a lacey white cravat overtop the vest and held in place with a teal ribbon tied in a bow; a brown leather gun holster-looking strap over either of his shoulders; a light beige belt tied around his waist in an intricate fashion with a brown dagger holster connected to it, a dagger inside of it; muddy olive green gloves with larger-than-average blue white-ruffled cuffs on his hands; blue pants; and muddy olive green-and-white semi-heeled boots on his feet._  
Well, there you go for a description of Zidane's FF9 outfit. His Dissidia outfit is a little different, but since this AIN'T a Dissidia fanfic, I'm not even gonna BEGIN to try and describe that outfit!

2\. Not a damn, fucking clue as to what it is that Zidane steals from the King's place in Treno while Amarant is the security guard, so I just made something up. Wish they actually said what it was, though! **very fucking pissed off** Damn them.

3\. Okay, so _maybe_ this isn't QUITE the right look for someone in the century this game is supposed to be taking place; I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! Eevee gave me the pic and we both agreed it looked perfect for Riiko. **:P** Don't like it, lump it, bitches. Anyways, here's a link to the pic of this outfit, just take out the spaces: http:/ s17 . photobucket . com /albums /b66 /Siora_Elric /FF%20IX /Saviour%20in%20Treno%20-%20A%20Zidane%20Tribal%20story /?action=view¤t=Riiko-Zidane .jpg

4\. I couldn't resist throwing that one, simple line of his in here. XD

Kit: OH MY GODS! FINALLY! Zidane, I fucking HATE you, you stupid klepto-monkey!  
Zidane: I am not a klepto-monkey!  
Kit: Oh yes you are! You have a monkey tail AND you're a thief! You're a klepto-monkey! Don't argue with me! I'm pissed at you for not wanting to be written during this thing!  
Zidane: Is it my fault you can't write me correctly?  
Kit: You're in my head right now, aren't you?  
Zidane: Yeah.  
Kit: Then it's your fault. Now, SHOOSH! **slaps a piece of duct tape over his mouth** Yeah, yeah, I know, Eevee: How DARE I do that to your precious Zidane! Blah blah. BITE ME! He SERIOUSLY didn't wanna be written during this after halfway through this! Anyways, I hope you all liked my first lemon, especially Eevee-chan! I was blushing bright as a tomato and swore it was reaching the tips of my ears as I wrote it! Please review and tell me how I did? Also, thanks again to Tysonkaiexperiment for betaing this for me! I seriously love you, girl!

 _  
**HAPPY 20TH B-DAY, EEVEE! I LOVE YOU, GIRL!**   
_


End file.
